


Redwings

by XxEJMxX



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Penny Parker - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform, gender bending, redwings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxEJMxX/pseuds/XxEJMxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny was curled into a ball on the couch when he let himself in through the window-Shark week could only mean several not so good things, but Wade hopes that this time shark week means earning his redwings. </p><p>Happy Spideypool Week!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redwings

**Author's Note:**

> This will not be for everybody, it is kinda nasty in the best possible way.  I’m a fan of traditional spideypool and trans-spideypool but I have to have a Penny Parker here for this plot idea to work.

Penny was curled into a ball on the couch when he let himself in through the window. He was careful to leave only minimal blood droplets on the tile, and he carefully avoided the carpet. 

  
**[House Broken as fuck]**  

  
_(*crakkkkow* that was a whip sounding bitchass)_

“I don’t need your fucking sass,” he ground in an almost fond anger. Penny whimpered and curled tighter under her fluffy blanket. She loved that blanket—Wade preferred to think that it was because of his logo all over it, not just because it was a plush, soft, and suitable spider’s nest.  

“That position, the empty chocolate wrapper, and the bottle of Advil on the table leads me to believe that it’s shark week. We don’t mess with Penny during shark week. We poke the shark, _(bear, it’s poking the bear)_ , we get burnt **[that’s a completely different saying fuckass]** ,” he whispers halting in his trek.  

_(Spidey Baby also gets in the mood for snu snu when she’s bleeding though)_

**[BOW CHIKA WOWOWWWW]**

Wade slides a hand down his mask and continues his trek to the bathroom, being careful to follow the “no dropping weapons on the bathroom trail” rule. That quickly became a rule after Penny had stubbed her toe on an AK-47 one night.  

The noise and scent from his shower slowly drift to the living room and the napping Penny. She unfurled from her ball to move the heating pad to her back with a sigh. She blearily woke up, yawned, and whined at the, somewhat quelled, pain in her lower back. After settling uncomfortably, she whined louder at the soft noises of Wade’s slightly out of tune warbling of Hooked on a Feeling, complete with the horrible rhythmic chanting.

  Subjected to her fate, the pain in her abdomen coupled with the pain in her ears, Penny sluggishly lifted herself from the couch, yawning before moving to stand. Her periods were always either completely horrible or way too easy. This one was looking like it would be a week of Satan crawling out of her vagina. She shuddered at the mental image and zombie shuffled to the bathroom, pushing her way in towards the shower. The song suddenly changed to some Marvin Gaye ballad and Penny couldn’t help but grin despite her surly mood.  

“Wade” she spoke, although it came out closer to a growl than intended from her nap. She saw his figure jump through the fogged glass, and smiled as his voice ratcheted town two notches on the volume scale,  

“Yes Penny Punkin’ Pie?”  

“How was work?” 

“Oh you know, losing fingers, decapitating drug lords, fighting with your IronDad, the usual” he hummed, continuing in his shower movements, pretending to not be intrigued by the shape of what looked to be his baby girl shucking her clothes _(HOT DAMN LET’S SAY SOMETHING SEXY)_ **[SHUT THE FUCK UP SHE’LL PMS RAGE MONSTER US]**. She didn’t offer another response to his answer, instead just opened the shower door on the end farthest from him and stepped into the steam.

“I forget how inhumanly hot you like your showers” she mumbled grumpily, moving closer to his sudsy form, 

“Helps the scars dollface” Wade continued in his “almost but not quite inside voice.”  

“How are the boxes doing?” 

_(Better if we were fucking)_

“They’re alright,” Wade chuckled, but Penny raised an eyebrow, 

“Only alright? They’re never only alright.” She grumbled while reaching for his hands that were still soaping and making him hug her, 

“Well, their actual lust for blood is satiated, but they have a lust for your blood” he growled into her ear, taking the act of hugging her very seriously.  

“Oh” she muttered, face warming for reasons other than the piping hot shower stream. He grinned predatorily and “accidentally” brushed his mouth against the shell of her ear in retreat. 

**[Ugh making Spidey shiver is my favorite hobby]**

_(Pretty sure smelling gun powder is your actual favorite hobby)_

“What is it baby girl? It’s too warm in here to be cold” he leered knowingly at her, smirking as her pupils slowly dilated. He suddenly claimed her lips, inwardly rejoicing as she made satisfied little sighing noises and melted into him. She always reacted like this, and honestly he feared the day that she didn’t act like every kiss was their first. He didn’t deserve her to be perfectly honest, but he wanted her light in his life so much that he could taste it, taste her. She always had a slightly licorice taste to her, that was her favorite candy. He pushed her against the lavish shower wall **[gotta love living on a mercenary and trust fund baby’s income]**.  

Her slender, muscled legs wrapped around his waist as he lifted her, swallowing her desperate moan with his mouth, tongue wrapping around hers to simulate what he would do to her clit in less than five minutes. He moved them from the shower, pausing only to turn off the stream.  Penny made a distracted noise,

  “You’re going to drip water—“  **[That was a daaaaaaaaaayum fine moan produced Mr. Wilson]** yellow rejoiced as Deadpool sunk his teeth, lips, and tongue into marking her neck, her mouth singing his praises. Suddenly, before the bed, he roughly turned her and pushed down the back of her neck. Penny’s voice trembled and broke as she moaned Wade’s name like a prayer, shoving her ass into his pelvis as an offering. He shoved into her pussy, already soaking with blood and juices, and grabbed her hips hard enough to bruise. This was the only way to fuck her when she was menstruating, hard and fast and bruising. She screamed and arched into his exceedingly rough thrusts, her walls tightening around his cock as he fisted her hair. He smirked and gasped as she tightened around him, reaching down to rub her clit with one hand.  

He could feel her body quivering, pulled tight and ready to snap. He suddenly pushed her hand out of the way, 

“No way baby girl, you come just for my cock or not at all” he growled into her ear, covering her back with his chest and thrusting even harder. She whimpered and cried and moaned and pushed back to meet his thrusts, her pussy still quivering around his cock with the hope of release. He bit her neck and grasped her breasts, pinching and twisting her nipples as he continued to grind his cock deep within her.   She snapped and screamed his name, her thighs shaking, her hands fisting the sheets, and Wade paused to enjoy the feeling of her tight, fluttering cunt. He let out a low groan and started fucking her even faster, pushing back to grab her hips and pull them up to meet his thrusts. _(fuck look at that beautiful artwork)_ white chimed in as Wade looked to the streaks of crimson and white coating the backs of her thighs and his cock.

He gripped her ass, landing a solid slap to one cheek as his balls began to tighten. She whimpered and squealed even more, feeling his cock begin to swell. Penny nearly screamed at the force of his orgasm, sending her spiraling into a second orgasm as he filled her with his cum, his cock buried so far inside her she could feel his cock twitching deep in her lower abdomen. Penny continued to convulse and shiver as he stroked her back and her hair, 

“Feelin good spidey?” he asked gruffly, gently kissing the marks he left on her neck and shoulders. All Penny could do was whimper as he withdrew, which made her let out a whine of disappointment.  

“Oh I know you love my cock baby, and you’ll get it again in a little while, give a boy some time to recover princess”

**[OH ITS DINNERTIME]**

_(Do you actually think she’ll let us get our redwings this time??)_

**[Looks like Wadey isn’t giving her a choice]**

Wade gently rolled her over, admiring her glassy eyes, mussed hair, quivering muscles and her flushed, heaving chest with pert little nipples. She didn’t protest _(FOR ONCE THANK GOD)_ as he spread her thighs, letting out a strangled groan at the sight of her inner thighs smeared with blood and her own cum, and his own slowly running from her pussy.  

“Damn baby girl that’s hot,” all he got in response was an inflective moan, which soon turned into a half scream as he licked a up her opening to her clit. He hummed appreciatively into her pussy--she tasted like her normal floral tang, combined with the salt of his cum and the copper sting of blood.

**[goin’ in the spank bank]**

_(why even spank when we could have the real thing?)_

He continued to swirl his tongue lovingly around her sensitive pearl, occasionally fucking her with his tongue to get more of the copper and cum in his mouth. She arched repeatedly into his tongue, so much so that he wrapped one arm under her ass to hold her in place, and the other hand came down on her hip in a bruising grip. Yet Penny continued to whine, scream, plead, and twist in his grasp. He could feel himself rutting into the mattress as her pussy tightened around his tongue during her third orgasm.  

“Fuck WA-wade, I can’t” she sobbed,  

“Can’t what baby girl?”  

“Can’t t-take any more,” at this he just smiled at her and put his face right back down to her dripping center, continuing to lavish it until her moans once more turned to half screams. He sat back smugly, and watched as her hips tried to follow the source of her pleasure.  

“Jesus Fuck you’re beautiful Penny pop” he whispered, cupping her face and trailing a hand down between her perfect tits to rest on her ribcage before he leaned in to give her a slow, sweet kiss.

_(ugh her fucking noises are too fucking sweet)_

He pressed into her one more time, moving her legs to wrap around his waist carefully. She ran her nails down his back, making him hiss at the acute pain/pleasure response. Her eyes were so focused on him, after being so lost in her pleasure that it made him slow his already languorous thrusts.  

“What is it babe?” he whispered laying his forehead against hers and continuing to circle his hips, 

“Guess you finally got your redwings vampire,” she whispered teasingly in a hoarse voice, raising her hips to meet his thrusts. 


End file.
